<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just this once by seamistress89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908294">Just this once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89'>seamistress89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Crossdressing, Enemas, Future Fic, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma convinces Nagisa to go on a mission with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just this once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really have no words for my shame... I just got really bored.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know I hate you, right?”</p><p>Blue eyes glare over a bare shoulder as nimble fingers play with the lace of the corset wrapped around Nagisa's middle. A set of amused amber meet his gaze.<br/>"Relax, it's only for the night… And I promise I'll help you out of it later." <br/>The red head leans in close to Nagisa's back as he purrs into his ear. A shiver passes through his spine. The promise of a night to themselves does sound nice. Plus, it's not too often Nagisa gets to help his husband with a job. The redhead purrs again at the compliance as he ties the strings holding the corset in place.</p><p>"Arms up, Princess." Karma teases once he's satisfied with how tight the waist is. Nagisa blushes a pretty shade of red as he reaches his arms high in compliance. Karma is well aware the other can dress himself from here, but what kind of husband would he be if he allowed that?</p><p>An inattentive one, that's for sure. Karma helps him into the under slip of the dress, the only thing holding it up a pair of thin spaghetti straps. </p><p>"You good with this so far?" As much fun it is to tease, Karma is still caring enough to never push Nagisa too fur with the whole dress thing. He might be an ass sometimes, but he would never be inconsiderate enough to push someone too for act their comfort zone. Especially if he cares for them.</p><p>Nagisa takes a second for himself to compose and hods his consent. He knows Karma would never push him if he asked for this to stop. Sure, he might have to either replace Nagisa for the job or do it solo, but he still knew he'd never be pushed into something he didn't want to do.</p><p>Gentle lips caress his back in a soft and tender way. "It'll only be for a few hours." He's reminded as a red silk dress is moved over his head and gently falls to drape his body. The spaghetti strap of the left shoulder just barely covers the one of the under slip as his curves become more accentuated, the second shoulder has a bit more support in the flared pattern of crunched creases. As the dress flows down, the sequins sparkle around the chest. A tactic that is meant to distract from the small size in chest, along with an almost random looking pattern along the rest of the body. A red small purse is then draped over his left shoulder, the chain of it thin and silver tinted.</p><p>“Try not to lose that. There’s a butterfly knife and a small hand pistol in there. Might have to dig a little though, gotta hide them and all.” Karma explains as he gets down to his knees. A hand extends expectantly. It takes Nagisa a second.</p><p>He blushes a little as his hands brace on the red heads shoulders and lifts a foot. Despite his protests, Karma takes the foot in hand and kisses the top near where his leg connects. A black stocking slips up his leg and when it can’t reach any higher, fingers linger at his thigh a second longer than they should. A black base heel is next to be slipped on and Karma ties the red buckle together to keep it in place. The same process is followed with the other leg and foot before Karma just lingers there.<br/>His second leg is still being supported when Nagisa wiggles to gain his attention. “Um, can I have my leg back please? I still have to go see Rio for hair and makeup.” </p><p>Karma eyes him up with a strange look that Nagisa doesn’t remember seeing since he was 14. Or at least that’s the last he remembers catching that look. The red head stands after a second. “Got lost in the sight. I’m gonna go get ready.” </p><p>With that, Nagisa is left alone. Rio soon finds him and steals the blunett away for hair and make up before they’re to leave for the job.</p><p>~*~</p><p>When they meet up again, Rio is escorting him to the car where Karma waits for him. Karma is giving off that look again and Nagisa blushes. The moment is only broken by Rio speaking up. “I think I’ve outdone myself this time. What do you think, Akabane?”</p><p>Nagisa blushes further and both hands clasp the purse given to him earlier. “Can… can we not analyze this look? It’s embarrassing…” If his hands weren’t already occupied, Nagisa is sure they’d be playing with the locks of brown that is the wig Rio set him up in. His lips of blood red trapped between his teeth in the cute nervous habit. His cheeks are a nice rosy color and his full eyelashes and soft red eyeshadow frame the contacts of green Rio helped him with putting in. She even made his nose look smaller! How do girls do that? He was dazed in thought when she did do it, so he has no clue!</p><p>“You look amazing, Nagisa.” Karma finally says and it makes the blush Gros as he fidgets more.</p><p>‘I don’t think I do…’ Is left unsaid as a soft “thank you" is verbalized.</p><p>A hand reaches out and Nagisa looks up to meet the still amber gaze. “Let’s go get this job done.” The blunette nods and takes to offered hand with a small smile.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The job doesn’t take more than an hour. The target is quick to locate and corner. All they know is he’s some sleazy rich asshole. Unfortunately, it didn’t help that he picked up on Nagisa’s beauty. Well, it helped to find the asshole but did not help Karma's mood after. </p><p>At least the guy was dead. They’d get paid when the report makes it in. First though, Karma has to lay claim to what is his. An alleyway might not be ideal, but damn it all if he can wait. </p><p>Nagisa is already pressed to the brick wall, arms pinned high as Karma claims his lips with lustful vigor and hunger. They both moan as Karma's tongue begs for entry and is quickly granted.<br/> <br/>Mine. Mine. Mine. The chant echoes in his head as fingers trail along curves, desperate to touch. Wet muscles meld together in a ploy for dominance. They both know Karma will win. When Karma finally pulls away, the lipstick Nakamura helped with is smeared roughly. The red head smirks at the sight. All that work and it’s all but ruined by a kiss. <br/>He leans in again though after a second to trail kisses, softer this time, from tantalizing lips to that one spot Nagisa can never resist on his neck. He socks and bites and nips happily at the spot. There’ll be a bruise there by morning. It’s a good thing it’s Friday night. Plenty of time to (maybe) let it heal before Nagisa has to work again. All Karma truly cares about are the pretty moans Nagisa belts out for him.</p><p>Legs slither up to wrap around the others waist when Karma nudges him just the right way. Deft fingers that don’t know what to do travel to red locks to sift through. They try to find purchase, only to wiggle and search again when Karma bites his neck just right. </p><p>Karma’s hands move with purpose. Both slither under his dress. One stays at a hip while the other slither further up. There. A belted moan cries our as a nail flicks purposefully at an already hard nipple. Karma all but purrs against his neck. The action is repeated, flicking the nipple a few more times before he takes the hard nub between his fingers. Lips trail to an ear to kiss the lobe.</p><p>“Look at you… So responsive for me… For only me… right, Nagisa?” A shiver trails through his spine as the words are whispered against his ear. Nagisa nods eagerly as the fingers tug and roll his nub around. “Mm, I can’t hear you?”</p><p>Nagisa whimpers as another moan parts his lips. “Y-yes! Mm, God’s yes, only for you, Karma!” The name is belted with a deep moan. Fuck, he wishes he was slightly less sensitive but fuck if Karma's touches didn’t drive him wild.</p><p>Karma kisses his ear again in praise. His second hand begins to make work of those pretty lace panties Nakamura lent him. Oh how he wished he was the one to help Nagisa into them before. Though if he were honest, they would have been late if he had. Oh well, at least he can help him out of them. His other hand traveled South to help rid the things faster. Against his stomach, he felt the thwap of Nagisa’s full cook being released from its prison. His tongue darted out in happy anticipation, lacking along Nagisa’s ear in the process. </p><p>“Nagisa? Love? Your dress is gonna have to stay on… But I wanna take you here so badly.” Karma grinds his still fully clothed crotch to Nagisa’s bare ass, making the other whimper out a moan. </p><p>It doesn’t take much convincing. Nagisa nods fast and hard. His wig slips a little but neither mind. “T-take me, then… please.” </p><p>The tone is all Karma can take not to explode there and then. He kisses the others ear again before he nudges his legs down for a second. Nagisa lets out a whimper in protest, sure that his legs will give out if put down. Karma keeps him steady though as he kneels down once more. It doesn’t take much to get the smaller to open his legs as Karma leans in to run his tongue over the puckered hole. He grins as the muscles twitch and contract. His tongue easily licks at the hole for a good minute, just relaxing the other a little before it pushes inside. He purrs at how clean the smaller is at the moment. </p><p>Nakamura must have convinced him to use an enema before they left. Wise girl, she is. He’ll have to thank her later. For now, he’s much more focused. His tongue darts in and out, causing loud moans to escape.</p><p>It’s only when those moans quiet down a little does Karma notice the knuckle in his beloveds mouth. A growl reverberates against the muscles before he pulls his tongue out. “Nagisa… move your hand. I want the whole town to hear you.” His words cause the smaller to shiver but shake his head. Karma only sighs. “Nagisa… if you don’t move your hand, I’m going to tie it behind you.” Karma threatens, already undoing his belt in preparation. </p><p>Again, the blunette shakes his head. This time with a twinkle in his eyes though as he eyes the belt. So, he wants to play like that tonight.<br/>Karma pretends to let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, you asked for this.” With the belt now off, Karma makes fast work of grabbing both wrists. He forces the other to turn around and Karma licks his lips at the beautiful sight. The others asshole quivers at the sudden gust of air from the movement. It’s still wet and there’s a chill in the air tonight. Karma kisses the quivered skin before tying the wrists together firmly as he can without hurting his lover. “Sorry, babe… But naughty boys get tied up.” He kissed a knuckle before adjusting Nagisa to lean forward. “Now be a good boy and moan nice and loud for me.”</p><p>With that said, Karma leans down and in again. This time his tongue doesn’t hesitate. He parts the cheeks a bit more with his hands as his tongue digs right in, assaulting the inner muscles with no mercy. After a minute, two fingers join his tongue to stretch the hole. Moans echo very nicely in the alley along with praises for “more" and “yes" and “oh God, please don’t stop".  It’s only when the muscles are constricting as a sign that Nagisa is ready to explode that Karma pulls back.</p><p>The moans die down for a minute when Nagisa realizes he stopped. Green contacted pupils look up with a sad look like Karma kicked his puppy into traffic. “Wh-?”</p><p>Karma leans down to kiss his lips gently. “I can’t go letting you cum just yet, can I?” There’s a pout in reply and Karma chuckles. “Relax. You will soon.” He assures as Karma finally kicks down his trousers and briefs. Nagisa watches and links his lips with anticipation. Karma notices and takes a guess to why he licks his lips. It’s all he can do to not lean forward and let Nagisa wet his dick for him. No, he will not let Nagisa help tonight… as much as that mouth is tempting…</p><p>Instead, he purposefully makes eye contact again. He licks his hand and watches as Nagisa keeps his eyes on his hand. The appendage travels south and Karma moans as he wraps the fingers around the base. His dick throbs, but he won’t do anything yet. After a whimper from Nagisa, his hand moves and he strokes himself. He moans at his own movement. He imagines the hand as Nagisa’s and his moans and pace increase. It doesn’t take long for him to be close and that’s when he stops. </p><p>“Mm, I’ve gotta be in you, Nagisa… You ready?” The blunette nods so hard that the wig falls off this time. Karma grins as he moves closer and helps Nagisa move around. Their now where Karma sits against the wall with Nagisa in his lap. Somehow they move Nagisa’s arms so they’re around Karma’s neck as the red head lines Nagisa up to his dick. The blunette wastes no more time. As soon as their lined up, he sinks down.</p><p>Both moan deeply as Karma swallow Nagisa’s moans in a deep kiss. It only takes a minute or two before they begin to move. Nagisa starts the movements but soon, Karma grabs his hips and picks up the pace. As soon as Nagisa grows used to it, Karma either slows down or goes faster and harder and it drives the blunette wild. Neither end up lasting too long but fuck if they don’t ride out their orgasms. As Nagisa cums all over his dress and Karmas dress shirt, Karma rams hard one last time against Nagisa’s prostate, causing the orgasm to last as he squirts against the bundle of nerves, while Nagisa clenches and relaxes repeatedly. </p><p>When they finally settle down, Nagisa curls close as Karma nuzzles his neck, where the bruised hickey sits. “Mine… all mine…” Karma whispers.</p><p>Nagisa smiles fondly in return. “Yours… all yours…. Now can we please go home? I want the dress off.” </p><p>Karma can only laugh, and nods after a moment. “Give me a second… Little worn down.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>